harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Zacharias Smith
Zacharias Smith was born on march of 1981 in London. He was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter.5 In 1998 he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley detested him as soon as they met; mostly because of his insolent and cynical attitude while talking to the trio and his disloyalty to Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Biographyhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Zacharias_Smith?action=edit&section=1 Early lifehttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Zacharias_Smith?action=edit&section=2 Zacharias was most likely born between 1979 and 1981 in Great Britain or Ireland. Education at Hogwarts (1991-1998)https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Zacharias_Smith?action=edit&section=3 Early yearshttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Zacharias_Smith?action=edit&section=4 Zacharias probably started his education at Hogwarts in either 1991 or 1992. During the Welcoming Feast, Zacharias was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff and it is possible he shared a dormitory with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Wayne Hopkins. Zacharias did not fit the normal Hufflepuff sorting, as he showed selfishness and cowardice. 1995-1996 school yearEdit :"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory’s body back to Hogwarts. He didn’t give us details, he didn’t tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered." :—Zacharias to Harry Potter in 1995 about Cedric's death[src] In 1995, Smith joined Dumbledore's Army after hearing his house-mates, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, discussing it; part of his motivation seems to have been curiosity as to how Cedric Diggory was murdered at the end of the previous school year. Hermione Granger eventually regretted inviting him, as he was annoyingly and constantly sceptical. He did not stop his continuous criticism at the Hog's Head meeting until Fred and George Weasley threatened him with a "long and lethal-looking metal instrument." Smith was also openly critical of Harry Potter's leadership abilities, such as when he scoffed at Harry's decision to teach them Expelliarmus, which prompted Harry to point out that it had saved him when he duelled with Lord Voldemort, and that Zacharias was free to leave at any time.[6] He also openly mocked Harry when he believed him to be taking remedial potions, due to Harry's private lessons with Severus Snape to learn Occlumency.[7] However, after the Daily Prophet announced that ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, Smith worked much harder, along with the other D.A. members.[8] He later played in the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, beating Gryffindor by ten points. 1996-1997 school year :"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith, you remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him —" :—Ginny Weasley expressing her annoyance towards Zacharias[src] : The following school year, Smith insistently pestered Ginny Weasley for details about what had happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, irritating her to the point of using a Bat-Bogey Hex against him. New Potions professor Horace Slughorn witnessed this, but instead of giving Ginny detention, he invited her to the Slug Club. Smith earned more ire from Gryffindors when he took over Lee Jordan's former position as Quidditch commentator, along with Luna Lovegood. Among his offending statements was a claim that Ron Weasley's friendship with Harry Potter, the team captain, helped get him onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When both Ginny and Ron proved themselves very capable players, Smith began making disparaging remarks about the new Gryffindor beaters instead. Smith was again on the bad end of Ginny's temper; after the match, she dive-bombed the podium where Smith was calling the match, and slammed into him. Ginny made an excuse to Professor McGonagall saying that she forgot to brake.[11] When Luna Lovegood commentated on Quidditch that same year, she speculated that Smith was suffering from Loser's Lurgy. In December, Hermione considered asking Smith to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party instead of Cormac McLaggen, as she knew that Ron loathed both boys, and wanted to get revenge for his relationship with Lavender Brown. Once in Slughorn's office, she told Harry and Luna that she wished she had chosen Smith; McLaggen talked about nothing but himself and was not at all a gentleman. Harry was revolted at the idea.[13] When the school year ended in tragedy, Smith was not among the students who attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, instead leaving the day before with his haughty-looking father. 1997-1998 school yearhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Zacharias_Smith?action=edit&section=7 Even though he was a member of Dumbledore's Army, Smith did not help in the defence of Hogwarts when it was attacked by Lord Voldemort's army in May of 1998; this may indicate that he did not join the revived D.A. that faced considerably more danger in opposing the Carrow professors that year. Smith was last seen fleeing Hogwarts, rather than participating in the Battle of Hogwarts. He even pushed first-year students out of his way in his rush to leave.[15] Zacharias Smith surivived the Battles of Hogwarts but was not seen in the Great Hall because he was to ashamed to go back to Hogwarts after he showed his selfishness in 2003 Zacharias Smith married Marietta Edgecombe then in 2004 there only child was born David Smith Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Asshole